


Day 4:  "Bah, humbug!"

by thebaby01



Series: MShenko Promptmas 2018 [4]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Christmas, Cock Tease, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 06:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16848694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebaby01/pseuds/thebaby01
Summary: Kaidan has to find a way to get Shepard out of bed so they will be on time for all the Christmas parties.





	Day 4:  "Bah, humbug!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm never very confident in my sleepy bed sex stuff, or even my kissing scenes, but I attempt them anyway. I hope you enjoy. :) Also I failed to mention this in my other posts, but so far, none of these have been reviewed by my normal beta reader so the mistakes are all me.

The annual neighborhood Christmas party was happening tonight and Kaidan had been busy most of the day, cooking, cleaning, finishing up gifts, and making sure they had clean and warm clothes to wear. The group traveled from house to house, tasting different foods, drinking, chatting, sometimes dancing, and ultimately opening up gifts at the last stop of the night.

He’d had to get John up early this morning to take him to a physical therapy appointment. When they’d arrived home John had gone straight to bed. Kaidan had put off waking him up, but he had done everything else and needed time to wake John up so they could both get ready to leave.

John was on his side in the bed, back to the door, breathing softly when Kaidan walked in. He climbed into the bed and cuddled up to Shepard’s back, dropping kisses up his spine and the back of his neck, before leaning in to whisper, “John, you need to wake up.”

He heard a grumble and a raspy, “No”, a smile spreading across his face as John rolled onto his back and pulled Kaidan over to sit straddled across his hips.

“Is there something you need Mr. Alenko?”

Kaidan leaned over and gave him a soft kiss, placing his hands on either side of John’s head. He loved kissing him when he was just waking up. The kisses were always slow, lazy, and sweet. He pulled away when he felt John’s tongue brush across his bottom lip and tried to ignore the heat spreading through his body. _Mustn’t let myself get distracted. Focus on the goal...get John up and dressed. Heh...up_.

“I do love kissing you, but I’m hoping that wasn’t the only reason you woke me up?”

“No. I woke you up because we’re going to all of the Christmas parties later and you need to get ready.”

John’s brow creased in a frown, making it very clear that he was not in a party mood, before he gave a very good rendition of Ebenezer Scrooge’s, “Bah, humbug!”

Kaidan laughed, “Did you just ‘bah humbug’ me?”

“Yes, I did. You came in here and kissed me and I thought I was going to get naked sexy Kaidan time. Instead, you tell me that I have to get up, get dressed, and go hang out in large groups of people for the rest of the night? I am definitely ‘bah humbug’ right now.”

Kaidan leaned in again to kiss his lips. “Well, I’m not Jacob Marley.” A brush of lips against his neck, “And I don’t have 3 spirits of Christmas to convince you that you shouldn’t be Ebenezer Scrooge.” A swipe of his tongue across John’s abdomen, and a smile as he feels John begin to squirm. “But I can promise...,” he inches John’s sweats down so that the tip of his cock is visible. “...if you get up and get dressed and come to these parties with me...,” he blows softly across the tip of John’s cock watching as his body tenses and he begins to harden. “...that you _will_ get naked sexy Kaidan time...,” he wraps his lips around the head of John’s cock and sucks, long enough that John wraps his fingers in his hair and groans deep in his chest, and long enough that Kaidan tastes the smallest bit of precum. He pulls away, kissing his way back up John’s body, ending with another kiss on his lips, “...when we get home.”

John grumbled into the kiss, and looked up at Kaidan when he pulled away, frustration and desire in his eyes, “You promise?”

”I absolutely promise.”

”Then I’m yours. I’ll even avoid being all Scrooge-y with the neighbors.”

”Well...if you think you can manage.”

John kissed him as he climbed out of bed and headed to the shower, a smile on his face.


End file.
